


This End Up

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Transformers Generation One
Genre: DiZ is very confused, Gen, Moogles, but he's a git so he deserves it, dignity problems, inter-world travel problems, moogles are only good at solving one of those problems kupo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: Wherever you go, Mognet is there for you, kupo.





	This End Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navigatorsghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigatorsghost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kingdom Hearts: Cybertron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501166) by [navigatorsghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigatorsghost/pseuds/navigatorsghost). 



> Once again, here I am, playing in somebody else's sandbox. ::cough:: This will make zero sense unless you read Navigatorsghost's [Kingdom Hearts: Cybertron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501166/chapters/38648195) and honestly I only wrote this because the idea came up in conversation and it made me giggle for an hour. Hope it makes you laugh too, woff. <3

“There are three ways to travel between worlds, kupo.”

Galvatron was seated outside the moogles’ workshop, surrounded by the small fuzzy creatures he’d already begun to think of as _his minions._ Leoh was perched fearlessly on his knee, all the easier for them to speak; the others had yet to dare quite so far, but judging by the longing looks being cast at his lap, that was set to change. He was fairly sure he wouldn’t mind.

“Very well!” he encouraged. “You’ve spoken before of _dark pathways._ ”

There was a collective shiver among the gathered moogles, betrayed by the waving of their poms. “The dark pathways can take you anywhere you want to go,” Leoh confirmed. “But they are dangerous in many ways, kupo. The paths will shift under your paws, the Heartless are at their strongest there, and the darkness will eat away at your defenses little by little. Linger or get lost, and you risk the same fate as has befallen your world.”

Galvatron grimaced. Danger, navigational difficulties, fine! - he feared nothing he could shoot, and his processor could make sense of the thorniest navigation problems. It was that last part that bothered him. He’d seen stars wink out over the spires of Villains’ Vale. He’d felt reality tear itself to pieces around him.

_Cyclonus...! No, he’s not gone. I do not grant him leave to be gone!_

“I can ill afford to be careless,” he admitted with no small effort. “What are the other options?”

“Well, there are gummi ships, kupo,” Leoh mused. “Most of the heroes use those.”

“Ships, you say?” Galvatron leaned forward. Admittedly, _gummi_ wasn’t encouraging, a bit too organic for his tastes, but any port in a solar storm. “Can they be made to my specifications?”

“Oh, yes,” Leoh beamed. “Gummi blocks are very modular, kupo - collect enough and the possibilities are endless!”

“They run on smile power, kupo,” piped up another.

Galvatron’s processor threads tried to wrap themselves around that and failed with a nearly audible crunch. The moogle who’d spoken up, to their credit, at least seemed to realize they’d stuck their paw in their mouth. “Maybe not the best option, kupo,” they muttered.

“Nonsense way to power a ship anyway,” Galvatron groused, shaking out the last of the logic errors. “I’ll arrange my face however I please! What else, then? You said there were three.”

Leoh hesitated then, and Galvatron’s tank sank. Leoh was a _fearless_ little creature, never hesitating when it came to informing Galvatron of some information he lacked - and in this maddeningly strange new universe he lacked more than he liked! The danger of dark pathways, the utter lack of dignity of gummi ships - what could this _third way_ offer that was worse than _that?_ He eyed Leoh warily as she tapped her chin. “Well...” she began slowly, as though searching for the right words. “It’s not really _for_ moving _people,_ but...”

“...kupo!” came from the moogle assembly in several directions at once, the moogles clearly cottoning on to what Leoh was talking about before Galvatron did.

“I did it a couple of months ago, bringing some fragile stock to the Coliseum,” one of them volunteered. “It’s a bumpy ride but it’s safer than the dark pathways, kupo.”

“And you don’t have to smile, kupo!” piped up another.

“We’re going to need such a big box, kupo,” muttered a third.

“Well, then!” Galvatron stood, necessitating Leoh to take wing, and grinned at them all indiscriminately. “Let’s not waste any time. Show me this...”

“Mognet, kupo,” Leoh supplied, echoed by a few of her fellow moogles.

“...Mognet!”

***

_“Special delivery from Mognet, kupo! Please step back.”_

The World that Never Was loomed at the end of all worlds, a maddening mockery of all the Darkness had consumed; and yet even here the moogles had an outpost. It cost them very little to have their shops in the most far-flung places, DiZ supposed, when they could conduct business by hologram - even so, to show up _here,_ a place that wasn’t even meant to exist, stretched credulity. DiZ had bought a few elixirs and a darkness-nullifying charm, mostly for the lack of anything better to do while he plotted and paced and waited.

And now, it seemed, he had a Box.

“I didn’t order this,” he said, and felt ridiculous saying it, because the hologram moogle wasn’t listening, and anyway who in their right minds would order a box taller than a lot of _houses_? DiZ stepped back and craned his head, trying to picture what might be inside. An obelisk? A -

...whatever it was, it was going _thump._

DiZ jumped back. Now he was thinking _weapon,_ and _Nobodies,_ and he was suddenly convinced that the cursed unbeings somehow knew he was here and had shipped some horror to him using Mognet _just to piss him off,_ they always did know how to - _that_ uncomfortable thought was cut off as the box went _thump_ again, and quite dramatically _crack,_ and burst apart in a shower of splinters.

DiZ would spend the rest of his days swearing that he had not, in fact, fallen on his ass, but the crowned mechanical monster now glaring down at him might, if asked, beg to differ. The pair of moogles perched on his shoulder pylons hadn’t noticed DiZ yet, fluttering up to scan the terrain with eager curiosity. “Well, here it is, kupo,” one of them declared. “The World that Never Was!”

“The best place for hunting orichalcum in the galaxy!” the other agreed. “If you can handle the Heartless, kupo.”

The construct grinned, his mouth a hard-edged flash of silver-white. “Leave them to me!” His gaze turned back down to DiZ, and for the first time in his life the former king and scientist got an inkling of how a misbehaving test subject might feel. “As for you...”

DiZ pulled himself together with an effort and straightened, matching the moogles’ newest invention (?) gaze for gaze. “I-”

_“You saw nothing,”_ the crowned construct commanded, his voice a crack of dark lightning that was impossible to ignore.

Impossible to quickly parse, at that; still struggling to make sense of this new ridiculousness, DiZ blurted, “Saw what?”

“Hah! Good man. Or whatever you are!” The mechanism straightened and strode away before DiZ could protest that that hadn’t been meant to be acquiescence, and as he observed how the towering construct waded into the darkness as though it were no more than the waters of a calm lagoon, DiZ decided to let the misunderstanding stay uncorrected.

“We’re going to need another box to go back, aren’t we?” he overheard one moogle say to the other as they fluttered after the warrior.

“I think we’re just going to have to order two boxes for each trip, kupo.”

“Kupo.”

“Ku- _po.”_

It was entirely possible, DiZ reflected as he watched that broad back retreat, that he needed to rethink his strategy. He lifted a hand, summoned a portal of darkness, already organizing his thoughts for the report he would have to write about this nonsense. Whatever the moogles and their mechanical companion were so excited about, they would have to take their own chances with the Darkness.

A bright flash of violet light and a booming crack drew DiZ’s attention; he saw the metal giant standing amid a rising cloud of freed hearts and fading wisps of darkness, head thrown back in laughter. The moogles at his shoulders were shrieking in delight.

_“That was the best, kupo!”_

_“Kupo!”_

And, bright and resonant, “Kupo _indeed!”_

...nope, not even writing a report on this. DiZ beat a dignified yet hasty retreat. _Kupo indeed._


End file.
